The present invention relates to means for attaching pet tags to pet collars and more particularily to a holder adapted for attaching one or more tags while preventing rattling of the tags.
Domesticated pets such as dogs and cats are generally required by statute to be licensed and vaccinated. Tags indicating the payment of license fees and appropriate vaccination are required to be attached to the pet's collar to indicate that the statutory requirements have been complied with. In addition most pet owners choose to provide at least one additional tag carrying identifying information such as the owner's name and address and the pet's name to aid in recovery of the pet if it should be lost. Thus at least two and sometimes three tags are attached to the pet's collar. These tags are generally made of some type of metal to provide the desired strength and durability. But the metal tags invariably rattle whenever the pet moves and thereby generate an objectionable noise. It would therefore be desireable to provide a means for attaching the required tags to a pet's collar while preventing rattling between the tags and also to provide an identifying tag without adding to the rattling problem.
Most pet owners do not consider the licensing and vaccination tags to be particularly attractive. At professional pet shows these tages must usually be removed during judging. An attractive identifying tag with, for example, a pet's name is desireably left attached to the pet's collar during the judging process. Thus it would be desireable to also provide means for conveniently attaching and removing the required metal tags from the pet's collar while also providing an attractive identification tag for the pet.